lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
UK Lost Episodes
UK Lost from Channel 4 were a series of podcasts presented by Iain Lee and other guests including Geeky Tom for Season 2 of Lost Locked away in a long deserted vault, Iain Lee and his legion of devout Lost obsessives brought you show summaries, the ultimate Lost theories, Lost links, Geek of the Week, the Lost Experience updates, and sneak previews of the next episode to be aired in the UK. It was succeeded (from Season 3 onwards) by the Lost Initiative. Episode 7 - * Archive file: Episode 7 (requires login) * Runtime: 33:00 * Guests: Nicky (from Hi-ReS!), Mark, Tom, Jeanine * Question: "Who is your favourite Lost Character?" * Theories: "Twisted Experiment" 7/10, "Bucky Ball" 0/10, "Nuclear Bomb" 5/10, "Redemption" 6/10 Episode 8 - * Archive file: Episode 8 (requires login) * Runtime: 31:46 * Guests: Tom, Jeanine, Kirsty * Question: "If you had to evict one character from the Island who would it be?" * Theories: "Reality TV" 5/10, "Guinea Pigs" 6/10, "End of the World" 6/10 Episode 9 - * Archive file: Episode 9 (requires login) * Runtime: 32:39 * Guests: Tom, Jeanine, Sasha * Question: "If you could wish one flashback character onto the Island, who would you choose?" * Theories: "Garden of Eden" 5/10, "Subconscious" 3/10, "Never-Never Land" 0/10 Episode 10 - * Archive file: Episode 10 (requires login) * Runtime: 32:10 * Guests: Jeanine, Nicky, Tom * Question: "If the characters turned on each other and had a massive fight who would come out the winner?" * Theories: "Cloning" 7/10, "Philadelphia Experiment" 9/10, "Oxygen Mask" 1/10 Episode 11 - * Archive file: Episode 11 (requires login) * Runtime: 32:29 * Guests: Jeanine, Nicky, Paul * Question: "If you were in charge of picking one leader for the survivors who would it be?" * Theories: "Gamma Rays" 4/10, "It's a Small World" 6/10, "Gold Car" 9/10 Episode 12 - * Archive file: Episode 12 (requires login) * Runtime: 40:30 * Guests: Jeanine, Nicky, Paul * Question: "Which character would you like to die next?" * Featuring an interview with Damon Lindelof. * Contains a Glyph. Episode 13 - * Archive file: Episode 13 (requires login) * Runtime: 32:23 * Guests: Paul, Jeanine, Aiden * Question: "Which character have you most changed your mind about in the second season of Lost?" * Theories: "Satellites" 0.5/10, "Montauk Project" 7/10, "Rich Man's Game" 8/10 Episode 14 - * Archive file: Episode 14 * Runtime: 37:29 * Guests: Nicky, Paul, Ned * Question: "Out of all the survivors, who would you imagine to be an Other?" * Theories: "Messiah" 7/10, "Long Con" 2/10, "The Hanso Foundation is Everything" 6/10 * Featuring an interview with Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje. Episode 15 - * Archive file: Episode 15 * Runtime: 43:11 * Guests: Nicky, Paul, Sam * Question: "Who are the best and the worst Lost characters?" * Theories: "Two Poles" 7/10, "Hanso" 8/10, "Sub-Human" 5/10 * Featuring an interview with Jorge Garcia. Episode 16 - * Archive file: Episode 16 * Runtime: 38:50 * Guests: Aiden, Nicky, Paul * Question: "Which characters would you like to see come together and have a storyline together?" * Theories: "Apollo" 5/10, "Consciousness" 2/10, "Magnetic Brain" 6/10 * Featuring an interview with Daniel Dae Kim. Episode 17 - * Archive file: Episode 17 * Runtime: 46:29 * Guests: Nicky, Paul, Jeanine * Theories: "Electromagnetic Defense System/Doomsday Device" 6/10, "Hanso World Peace" 6/10, "5-Page Lost Theory Version 1 by Knotty Tin" 9/10 * Extended Lockdown Special. Episode 18 - * Archive file: Episode 18 * Runtime: 38:30 * Guests: Paul, Nutty Tim * Question: "If the Hatch were to have a secret room, what would you put in it?" * Theories: "Journey to the Center of the Earth" 2/10, "Time Travel" 2/10 Episode 19 - * Archive file: Episode 19 * Runtime: 41:00 * Guests: Tom, Paul, Nicky * Question: "What's your most controversial theory?" * Theories: "Edward Leedskalnin" 4/10, "Oz" 1/10, "Paradise" 10/10 Episode 20 - * Archive file: Episode 20 * Runtime: 36:48 * Guests: Tom, Paul, Lorcan * Question: "Which unanswered question frustrates you the most?" * Theories: "Implanting Memories" 4/10, "Rubbish Tip" 4/10, "Retreat" 7/10 Episode 21 - * Archive file: Episode 21 * Runtime: 37:50 * Guests: Nicky, Paul, Tom * Question "What is your prediction for the finale?" * Theories: "Good People" 8/10, "Rehab" 4/10, "Infertility" 9/10 * Is the first podcast to feature a remix of the Lost theme tune, also available on Youtube. Episode 22 - * Archive file: Episode 22 * Runtime: 32:07 * Guests: Sasha, Joe, Paul * Question: "What is your own theory about the crashing of the plane?" * Theories: "Atlantis" 7/10, "Magnetic Resonance Imaging" 1/10 Episode 23 & 24 - * Archive file: Episode 23 & 24 * Runtime: 01:01:24 * Guests: Nicky, Tom, Jeanine, Paul, Sasha, Joe, Andy * Question: "What is your reaction to the finale?" * Is littered with suspicious messages from a man through interference: * Extended Finale special. Episode 25 - Season Two Recap Episode * Archive file: Episode 25 (requires login) * Runtime: 31:28 * Guests: Tom, Paul * Question: "What's your best moment of Season 2?" * Theories: "Penny's Window", "It's All Greek", "Psychic" * Featuring repeats of the interviews with Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje and Damon Lindelof. See also * Unofficial podcasts External links *http://www.podcast-directory.co.uk/podcasts/uk-lost-113187.html UK Lost Episodes Category:British productions